


Christmas Is Magic

by Gleennui



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Job, Fuckurt Advent, MLP trash talk, Multi, Pike broship, Tina is much cooler than she appears, fun with candy canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curtain divider <i>was</i> a little much, even though Puck had insisted they were being nice because they’d left the “good side” of the tree on Mike and Tina’s side. Probably they should have all used the calendar Mike had put on the fridge when they’d moved in, but Puck had insisted that everyone already knew December 23rd was <i>their</i> date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Is Magic

Finn’s not sure how it came to this, but here they are. He looks over at Mike, but Mike’s stuffing a cookie in his mouth and doesn’t seem to want to do anything about it, so Finn just shrugs and grabs a cookie of his own. 

“Don’t mess with me, Puckerman!” Tina growls, and stands on her toes to poke Puck in the chest with the spatula she’s waving around. “I _know_ your hair’s not naturally straight, and I _will_ hide your pomade. Don’t try me!” 

“Those are some big words from someone with _pink_ in her hair! Or, I’m sorry, did I miss the story of how you were _born_ with toy pony hair?” Puck swats the spatula away with his butter knife and narrows his eyes. Tina gasps. 

“At least _I’m_ not walking around looking like some kind of 2013 sad middle-aged Brad Pitt knockoff!” Tina shrieks. 

Puck smirks. “Nice try, but my hair’s perfect, Rainbow Dash.” He tosses the knife into the sink, where it clatters, and stalks out of the room. 

“RAINBOW DASH DOESN’T EVEN HAVE PINK HAIR!” Tina screams after him before throwing her spatula at the doorway. It bounces off the doorjam and lands on the table just inches from Finn’s mom’s homemade baklava. 

Mike grabs two cookies, and hands one to Finn. “You know, people sometimes ask me what it’s like living with my girlfriend and another couple. Usually I say, ‘not really anything to report.’ I’m looking forward to the next time they ask.”

Finn laughs. “Schue never gave either of them enough credit for their performances.” 

“This man speaks the truth,” Mike says, and brushes crumbs off his pants, “I’ll go check on mine. Good luck.” He salutes Finn and ambles off toward the stairs. 

Finn shakes his head. The curtain divider _was_ a little much, even though Puck had insisted they were being nice because they’d left the “good side” of the tree on Mike and Tina’s side. Probably they should have all used the calendar Mike had put on the fridge when they’d moved in, but Puck had insisted that everyone already knew December 23rd was _their_ date night. 

There’s a clacking sound from inside their bedroom when Finn walks up to the door. He peeks his head inside to find Puck furiously pounding on his keyboard on their bed, the iPad tilting from side to side the harder Puck types. Puck’s muttering something that sounds like “aroom,” and looking at his tablet like it’s personally done him wrong. 

Finn quietly closes the door behind him and lies down on the other side of the bed, facing Puck. Finn knows that when Puck gets cranky and dramatic, he never minds distraction from Finn. Still, his hand is tentative when he strokes Puck’s leg. 

“Pinkie Pie! I should have called her ‘Pinkie Pie!’” Puck snorts, and carefully puts his iPad and keyboard on his nightstand before turning to Finn. “Did you know you can rent giant room dividers? Next year, we’re doing that and getting our own tree. And a bigger menorah. And we’ll take the side with the door.” 

“Yeah, but then they get the side next to the kitchen,” Finn points out, and starts running his hand a little higher up Puck’s leg. 

“We’ll just room-divide them into that far corner with a chair.” Puck turns toward Finn and lies down, propping his head up on his hand. “I don’t care how much Tina yells.” 

“Okay, but you’re buying all of us earplugs, then.”

Puck snorts again. “Deal. For someone so smart and successful, she sure yells a lot.”

“Probably doesn’t yell at her clients, though. Just us. And just when she wants the living room.” 

Puck smiles at that, so Finn leans in and kisses him softly. Puck kisses back more insistently and slides his hand under Finn’s shirt. Puck’s hand is cold, and it makes Finn arch toward Puck. Finn can feel Puck grin against his mouth, so he presses even closer, palming the back of Puck’s head. 

After a few minutes of just kissing and feeling Puck warm up against him, Finn feels himself start getting pushed onto his back. He rolls with it and Puck immediately moves his hands to Finn’s belt buckle, quickly undoing it and fumbling at Finn’s fly. 

Finn’s already half-hard from the making out, because they’re still only 24 and, well, it’s _Puck_. So when Puck guides Finn out of his boxers and starts stroking him with a spit-slicked palm, Finn arches almost immediately. 

“I have an idea,” Puck says, low. “Don’t move, okay?” 

Finn nods, because where’s he going anyway, and as soon as Puck’s out of the room, he takes the rest of his clothes off all the way. They had hung some Christmas lights up at the beginning of December, so he turns those on, and then pulls the covers back, before lying down again. Whatever Puck has planned, it involves Finn’s dick, so he figures he should set the mood a little. 

It seems like forever before Puck comes back, but when he finally slips back into the room, he’s smirking and holding a platter of all the cookies and candy they had lined up on the kitchen table.  
“For later,” Puck nods toward the tray, and puts it on Finn’s dresser. “But this? Is for now.” He pulls a candy cane out of his back pocket and sets it at the foot of the bed before removing his own clothes a little slower than Finn would like. 

“Hi,” Puck grins down at Finn as he straddles Finn’s hips. “Merry Christmas.” He unwraps the candy cane and raises an eyebrow. “You first.”

Finn barely has time to register what’s happening before the end of the candy cane is being slid in and out of his mouth and Puck is kissing his neck. It’s different, but still hot and a little overwhelming, having Puck’s hot breath on his neck while Puck guides something into Finn’s mouth. 

“Sweet, right?” Puck breathes into his ear. “How much can you take?” 

Finn tips his head back and curls his tongue around the candy, sucking on it harder. 

“Good boy,” Puck drawls. “You want your reward?” 

Finn moans in response, and Puck slides the candy out all the way, Finn’s mouth making an obscene slurping noise as he does. Puck immediately replaces the candy cane with his tongue, licking into Finn’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. “Yeah. Like I thought. Sweet,” Puck smirks when he pulls back. Finn just blinks in response, dazed on sugar and whatever’s gotten into Puck. 

Puck sits up all the way and starts to suck on the candy cane where Finn’s mouth was. He meets Finn’s eyes every time Finn tries to watch Puck’s mouth, and his grin is especially devious when he finally breaks a piece off and starts chewing. 

“What’re you--” Finn starts to ask, but it’s cut off by a gasp when Puck starts stroking him again. Puck’s hand feels a little bit sticky, but Finn doesn’t care, and when Puck slides back and bends his head down over Finn’s dick, the gasp turns into a moan of anticipation. 

“Like I said,” Puck whispers, and flicks his tongue along the head of Finn’s dick. “Merry Christmas.” 

Finn’s hands fly out before finding Puck’s shoulders, and he digs his nails in because Puck just took all of Finn into his mouth at once and _fuck_ his mouth is hot-cold from the candy. 

Finn feels like all of his nerve endings are lit up _everywhere_ and he drags his nails along all of Puck’s skin he can reach, feeling Puck shudder whenever Finn breaks the skin. It’s _so so_ good, the cold-intense heat all along his dick, and it keeps getting better and better the faster Puck’s mouth moves and the sloppier everything gets.  
He’s not going to last long, not with the tingling sensation and that _thing_ Puck’s doing with his tongue, and he tugs on Puck’s ear to tell him so, but before Puck can respond, there’s a knock at their door. 

“Tell them. Just--you can say it,” Finn hears Mike whispering, and then a loud huff from who he assumes is Tina before she starts talking for real.

“ImsorryIcalledyouamiddleagedBradPittknockoff.” Tina spits out, and it sounds like she has her face pressed to the door. 

“And?” Mike prompts.

“And you can have the living room, if you want it.”

From the glow of the Christmas lights, Finn can see Puck rolling his eyes. Finn would laugh, except most of his energy is focused on not moaning right now, so he takes a deep shaky breath and clenches his jaw. 

“‘s okay! Uh...we’re just going to stay in--fuck!” Puck chooses that exact moment to wrap a warm hand around Finn’s balls and pulse with his palm. Finn can feel his face heat up, but even embarrassment can’t stop him from giving in and moaning deep in his throat. He doesn’t even try to muffle it with his pillow. 

Finn can hear Tina giggling and Mike’s “oh shit,” and then footsteps hurrying away from the door. He’d chuckle if he could, but Puck’s hot mouth is still sliding over him, stopping every so often to blow cool air along the overheated skin. Finn can feel his dick straining toward Puck’s mouth every time Puck pulls away, and it’s getting harder and harder for him to hold back his orgasm. 

“Puck, c’mon. I’m gonna come. C’mon, please?” 

Puck pulls back all the way, with a ‘pop,’ and replaces Finn’s dick with two of his own fingers. He sucks on them loudly, winking at Finn, and then nudges them up against Finn’s hole, raising an eyebrow. Finn nods and spreads his legs a little wider. 

Puck’s fingers are _just_ a little bit of that cold-hot still when he presses them into Finn, speeding them up almost immediately so Finn can barely catch his breath. They fill him up just enough so that when Puck puts his mouth back on Finn’s dick and sucks, Finn’s coming before he can stop it. 

It’s intense, and he comes as hard as he can remember in a long time, his breath catching and his dick pulsing so hard it’s almost painful. Puck keeps up, and he keeps his mouth on Finn longer than is strictly comfortable, but Finn is too boneless to care. 

“Mmm, told you I’d reward you,” Puck whispers, and leans up to kiss Finn again. Finn can taste himself under the sweet mint just barely left in Puck’s mouth, and he pulls at Puck’s arms to get him closer. He barely registers that Puck’s jerking himself off until Puck grunts into his mouth and Finn feels Puck coming all over his stomach. 

Puck collapses half next to Finn and half-draped across his side, and kisses Finn’s shoulder and neck while he catches his breath. 

“So room divider next year?” Finn asks, still a little bit breathless himself. 

“Nah,” Puck chuckles. “Next year, we’re just going to spend all of December up here. My menorah probably won’t catch the curtains on fire or anything.” 

“Yeah? What about Mike and Tina?” 

“Oh no,” Puck shakes his head against Finn’s shoulder. “I hear pony hair is _very_ flammable.


End file.
